Jack's surprise
by captain-vegan
Summary: Warning: 18 m/m, pwp, Naughty naughty Janto story ;) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD, JACK, IANTO, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, OR THE BBC. I JUST HAVE A VERY DIRTY IMAGINATION.


"Fuck me, Ianto." Those words were a threat, not a request. _Fuck me, Ianto, or I swear to God I will make you pay._

Ianto knew what he needed to do. He took his tie off, his shirt, and began unbuckling his belt. He was clearly taking too long though because Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down, quite hard actually, so that Ianto bumped into the desk. He was on his knees, then, without so much as a date, he thought drily.

But Jack was insatiable today. Ianto had thought it odd that he had rushed everybody home from work early when there was still quite a bit to do, but he wasn't about to complain. Not when – oh dear mother of god and all things holy, _it was out!_

Ianto stared greedily at the prize in front of him, a prize he had worked so hard for all these months, wearing tight clothes, making the coffee just how Jack likes it, finding as many opportunities as he could to, well get as close to where he was now actually.

Mmmm, tantalisingly close as it were. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it before Jack was getting angry again.

"Don't just fucking sit there Ianto, I _need _you!" he grunted, knotting a fistful of the man's hair in his hand and guiding him closer.

Ianto willingly obliged and his lips parted, tasting his lover, sucking, licking. And God, did he taste good.

The noises Jack made simply made it all the more enjoyable. Ianto watched slyly as the captain shuddered under his touch, arms shaking against the desk, hips trembling, his mouth open in shock.

Ianto liked to drive Jack as close to crazy as he could get him. He would tease his lover, glide his lips across the man's head, run a tongue over and under, tasting every inch and letting his hot breath drive him wild. And indeed it did. Jack let out a strangled cry and the fist in his hair pulled so hard that Ianto saw sparks behind his eyes.

"Oh fuck, Ianto, fucking yes," he moaned, trying to push him closer, but with a grin Ianto clasped his hands around the man's hips to keep him still. He pulled away, stared into Jack's eyes, got lost in the hot desire and lust and need within them.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way." He said simply, and he opened his mouth and plunged him in.

Oh, delicious. Jack's longing was evident in the sweet, tantalising precum now dribbling down Ianto's chin. He sucked him in and ran his tongue lengthways down Jack's cock until the man was shaking. Ianto got a thrill out of seeing his boss weak like this, a fragile, needing, wreck. He was used to being the pushover, the servant, and while it was true Jack was more dominant in the bedroom it didn't mean Ianto couldn't own him just when he pleased. He took Jack full in his mouth, feeling the pleasant sting of precum hit the back of his throat and make his eyes water, and slowly pulled out, being sure to curl his tongue over the man's shaft and sucking feverishly on his tip before he pulled away.

The second he backed off Jack was almost to the point of tears and was swearing so much Ianto had to stifle a chuckle. Here the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on stood butt naked, fully erect and glistening, shaking with desire. The expression on his face looked deadly, as if he really would make Ianto pay if he left him in this state. Before the captain could threaten him again he clenched a fist around his cock, squeezing just so until Jack literally shuddered under the touch, eyes rolling back, mouth slack, oozing with lust and overcome with orgasm. Ianto squeezed again, a little lighter, and with his other hand he massaged Jack's bollocks, gentle and loving at first, but more possessive and desperate with each grope. He worked Jack like this for all of two minutes before the captain slipped entirely out of his grasp, wrestled him to the ground, and promptly stuck his tongue down his throat.

Jack was not about romance, not when he was like this. He kept a hand in Ianto's hair, grabbing, twisting, pulling, while his other hand stroked down his body, slid over his stomach, and grabbed Ianto's own plaything. He felt Ianto gasp into his mouth and grinned against him, biting down on his lower lip and sucking whilst he worked methodically. Ianto was merciless against the older man's stronger weight and he bucked and thrust against his touch, nails scraping down shoulder blades, legs wrapping around ankles, mouth licking and sucking and biting everything in reach. It was fun to rut against each other like this, sliding and squirming under the mess they make together, watching each other's features soften and slacken with pure unrestricted pleasure. If only they could stay like this forever.


End file.
